1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soybean milk maker, and more particularly to a household soybean milk maker with improved operational convenience and safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional soybean milk maker comprising a transparent main body 10, a cover 20 mounted to an open upper side of the main body 10, and a motor 30 mounted in a central portion of the main body 10. An output shaft 301 of the motor 30 is connected to a connecting portion 40 by force fitting. A cutter shaft 50 has an upper end force-fitted to the connecting portion 40 and a lower end to which a plurality of blades 60 are mounted. A sieve-like container 70 surrounds the cutter shaft 50 for receiving soybeans that have been pre-immersed for subsequent breaking. Soybean juice as a result of breaking the soybeans by the blades 60 is heated by a heating element 80. The boiled soybean juice is called soybean milk.
When making soybean milk, an amount of water is added into the sieve-like container 70 after an appropriate amount of soybeans has been placed into the container 70. Then, the cover 20 is mounted to the open upper side of the main body 10. However, the blades 60 will be impeded by the soybeans when mounting the cover 20. A solution is to shake the main body 10 and the container 70 to assist in moving the blades 60 through the soybeans to a position nearby the bottom of the container 70. A control panel on the cover 20 allows the user to preset the time for breaking the soybeans and the time for boiling the broken soybeans.
However, the cover 20 must be removed before adding soybeans and water, and it is inconvenient and troublesome to place the cover 20 in position, as the blades 60 will be impeded by the soybeans 60. In addition, it was found that the connecting portion 40 for interconnecting the output shaft 301 of the motor 30 and the cutter shaft 50 tends to malfunction after a period of time. Furthermore, caution must be taken so as not to touch the control panel on the cover during removal of the cover after making soybean milk.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a soybean milk maker with improved operational convenience and safety.
A soybean milk maker in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a main body having an upper opening;
a cover releasably mounted to the upper opening of the main body, the cover including a passage having an upper end communicated with outside and a lower end;
a filter/receiver mounted in the main body and attached to the cover, the lower end of the passage being communicated with the filter/receiver, the passage being provided for adding soybeans and water into the filter/receiver;
a power device mounted in the cover, a driving shaft mounted in the filter/receiver and having an upper end operably connected to and thus driven by the power device and a lower end to which a plurality of blades are attached; and
a heating element for heating soybean juice as a result of breaking the soybeans by the blades.
The cover further comprises a hidden type safety switch such that an open circuit is formed when the cover is removed from the main body, thereby improving the operational safety. The driving shaft is an integral shaft to provide a reliable transmission
The soybeans can be added into the soybean milk maker without removing the cover. The filter/receiver and the cover can be securely mounted together by turning the cover through an angle relative to the filter/receiver. A hidden type safety switch is mounted in the cover to prevent injury resulting from inadvertent touching of the control panel on the cover. The driving shaft to which the blades are mounted is an integral shaft extending from the power device mounted in the interior of the cover, thereby providing a reliable transmission.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.